


Rusałka

by uberwaldian_connection



Category: Bajki i baśnie, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: F/M, Gen, bajki wcale nie kończą się dobrze, ciąży nad nami fatum, magia jest wredna, pewien rodzaj PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy bajka się kończy, wierzymy, że zła magia odchodzi, a bohater żyje długo i szczęśliwie.<br/>Ale czasem "długo i szczęśliwie" nie wystarczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusałka

**Author's Note:**

> To wszystko wina… no, chciałam napisać prompta, ale jednak nie, wyłącznie moja. Streszczenie dla tych, którzy nie pamiętają:  
> Wodnica (Rusałka):  
> Dawno, dawno temu....  
> Pewien młynarz zawiera umowę z rusałką: w zamian za szczęście musi jej oddać to, co właśnie urodziło się w jego chacie. Kiedy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że urodził mu się syn. Młynarz, chcąc odwlec obietnicę, oddaje dziecko na naukę do strzelca. Syn rośnie, kształci się, żeni – aż pewnego razu porywa go rusałka. Zrozpaczona żona próbuje go odzyskać: za radą wróżki siada przy jeziorze i czesze się złotym grzebieniem, ale może tylko męża zobaczyć, nie zabrać go z powrotem. Gra na srebrnej fujarce i zdarza się to samo. Za trzecim razem wróżka daje kobiecie wrzeciono, każe jej naprząść całe, a potem wetknąć je w piasek. Wtedy dopiero strzelec zostaje uwolniony, lecz w ślad za nim podnosi się gigantyczna fala. Strzelec z żoną zostają rozdzieleni. Po latach spotykają się w dolinie, lecz się nie poznają. Dopiero pewnej nocy strzelec gra na srebrnej fujarce, a jego żona, płacząc, opowiada mu swoją historię…
> 
> Prompt autorstwa averypottermaniac na forum mirriel .

_Pasterz spojrzał na siedzącą obok niego kobietę i jak gdyby zasłona spadła mu nagle z oczu, poznał w niej żonę, więc krzyknął radośnie, a gdy ona podniosła nań zdumione oczy, przy jasnym blasku pełni poznała twarz drogą i oboje w uniesieniu szczęścia i radości uścisnęli się serdecznie, płacząc słodkimi łzami._

_Czy trzeba opisywać, jak byli szczęśliwi? Drogiej im teraz Doliny Poznania opuścić więcej nie chcieli, tu więc zbudowali chatę, połączyli swoje stada i żyli długie lata do najpóźniejszej starości, wolni od niebezpieczeństw, kochając się zawsze i wychowując ukochane dzieci._

 

                Czasem tylko…

Czasem tylko nadchodziły noce, kiedy księżyc jaśniał na ciemnym niebie mocniej niż zwykle, gwiazdy odbijały się jasnymi ogniskami na spokojnych wodach jeziora, a wiatr hulał między nagimi gałęziami drzew. W takie noce żona strzelca budziła się czasami, spocona i przerażona, i zdawało jej się, że dobiega ją z oddali wściekły krzyk rusałki, upominającej się o swoją własność. Spoglądała wówczas na śpiącą postać obok i choć widziała, że strzelec śpi głęboko i oddycha miarowo, wiedziała również, że wciąż trzyma pod poduszką nóż myśliwski, chociaż od dawna go nie używa.

               

                Czasem tylko strzelca oblewał zimny pot, kiedy pasł z synem stada i łapał się nagle na tym, że woła go imieniem któregoś z braci. Poprawiał się wówczas szybko, a potem uważnie patrzył synowi w oczy, bo bał się, czy to jego szczęście nie jest tylko kolejną magiczną iluzją – bał się, że nie wie, czy to dziecko naprawdę jest jego synem, czy jego dom naprawdę jest jego domem i czy w toniach pobliskiego jeziora, do którego od lat się nie zbliżał, nie czyha kolejne nieszczęście.

 

                Czasem tylko wczesnym rankiem żona strzelca znajdowała na progu wrzeciono, na które naprzędzono wodorosty lub rzęsę w sposób tak misterny, że całość zdawała się mienić na zielono w jej ręce. Za pierwszym razem przerażona żona obudziła męża i wspólnie zakopali wrzeciono w głębokim dole pod starym dębem, a potem dla pewności nakryli to miejsce dużym kamieniem. Przez kilka tygodni żyli w głębokim strachu, przekonani, że to znak zwiastujący jakąś katastrofę, ale ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło, w końcu pozwolili sobie na udawanie, że żadne niezwykłe zdarzenia nie miały miejsca. Następne wrzeciono pojawiło się dopiero kilku latach, a po nim kolejne, i w końcu żona przestała nawet budzić strzelca, lecz zakopywała je sama tak, aby mieć pewność, że dzieci go nie znajdą.

 

                Czasem tylko strzelca nawiedzał dziwny sen, niewyraźny i zamglony. Śniło mu się, że leży na miękkiej, falującej zielonej trawie, patrzy na turkusowe niebo nad sobą i nie może się podnieść, jakby był przykuty do ziemi. Potem ziemia stawała się nagle kleista, niestabilna, o konsystencji błota, a strzelec zapadał się w nią coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż muł zakrył mu nos i usta i wdarł się do płuc…

                Wtedy krzyk strzelca budził jego żonę, która wyrywała go z sennych koszmarów kilkoma silnymi potrząśnięciami, a jej przerażony wzrok był pierwszą rzeczą, która ściągała go do rzeczywistości.

 

Czasem tylko strzelec i jego żona siadywali letnim wieczorem na brzegu potoku i słuchali szumu płynącej wody i dobiegającego z daleka kumkania żab. I przerażało ich, że wyczuwają w tym kumkaniu jakiś rytm i melodię, a nierzadko zdawało im się nawet, że rozumieją te żabie rozmowy. Wówczas strzelec obejmował mocno żonę, a ona wczepiała się palcami w jego koszulę, powtarzając sobie, że to wszystko tylko złudzenie i prawdziwe jest tylko jej życie, to lato, jej dzieci, ta dolina i wszystko, czego może dotknąć ludzka ręka.

               

Czasem tylko dzieci strzelca podchodziły za blisko jezior i potoków i zdawało im się, że widzą w wodzie jasny, niewyraźny kształt, przepływający głęboko i nęcący tajemnicą. Robiły zawody, które z nich zbliży się bardziej dziwnego tworu i zobaczy jak najwięcej. Raz, kiedy jednemu z synów wydawało się, że biała postać jest prawie na wyciągnięcie ramienia, nad jezioro przyszła ich matka, a widząc konkurs, wpadła we wściekłość i ukarała dzieci tak, że nigdy nie śmiały wspominać przy rodzicach o tajemniczej istocie.

                Nie znaczy to, że o niej nie pamiętały.

                Że nie ciekawił ich sekret jeziora.

                Że nie próbowały go odkryć.

 

                Nie znaczy to też, że im się nie udało.


End file.
